


The Goldie Touch

by AstroGold



Series: Scheme Team Texting [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, New Gods on the Block!, Scheme Team, Spoilers, Texting, post-episode continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGold/pseuds/AstroGold
Summary: Louie sends Goldie a late-night text.
Relationships: Louie Duck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Series: Scheme Team Texting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026219
Comments: 25
Kudos: 152





	The Goldie Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahead for "New Gods on the Block!"
> 
> Got inspired enough to write this quickly after watching the new episode (which was AWESOME!!).

Goldie's phone buzzes with a new text at a quarter to midnight, pulling her out of the shallow beginnings of a decent night's rest. With a sigh across her pillow, she fumbles behind her with an outstretched hand, finally flipping over when she realizes her hotel room's nightstand is out of reach. She doesn't bother to sit up, instead pulling her phone from the surface to below the covers with her.

The faint sound of audience laughter catches her attention for a moment - the TV is still on _I Love Goosey_ , the sleep timer she set far from going off. In the next moment, Goldie's smiling at her phone screen, the irritation of being woken up already forgotten.

There are two new texts from Louie waiting for her.

_Sharpie: Guess who had the Midas touch for like 5 minutes tonight?_

Goldie taps the photo below the text and zooms in to get a closer look at Louie standing in Scrooge's foyer in front of some sort of bird bath, his hands gesturing wildly yet unmistakably covered in gold. Yet that isn't the only thing that stands out to her, and her thumb quickly types out a comeback.

_Goldie: Nice toga. Let me guess. Kiddie frat party?_

_Sharpie: No!_

_Sharpie: We all tried out to see who would replace Zeus as a god and get god powers. Naturally, I chose the Louie Touch (trademark Louie Duck)._

Goldie can't help rolling her eyes at Louie's catchphrase, before a yawn escapes her as another reply comes up.

_Sharpie: Also we defeated a Titan._

_Goldie: A Titan, huh?_

_Sharpie: Yep. High-fived him and turned his arm and foot into gold._

For half a second, she's ready to text back, " _I miss out on all the fun_ " as a joke. But as her legs readjust under the covers and she takes notice of how too big of a bed it is for one person, her heart rejects the proposed text. She's tired, and letting a bit of sarcasm be subject to being misconstrued by a kid as a window of vulnerability regarding her place in the family is not something she wants even after her morning coffee.

Instead, she sends a gold heart emoji. Seems fitting enough.

_Goldie: So, who won the contest?_

_Sharpie: No one. Zeus got his wreath back in the end._

_Goldie: His wreath?_

_Sharpie: Yeah, the crown I'm wearing in the pic?_

Sleep's already knocking at Goldie's senses again. She scrolls back up to look at the photo, willing herself to keep her eyes open a little longer. Sure enough, Louie's wearing a wreath of golden olive tree leaves. He looks adorable and goofy enough, so she saves the photo to her phone.

A new text from him urges her to scroll back down.

_Sharpie: Apparently it's the source of all his powers. Anyone wearing it can have any power they want._

_Sharpie: Hence the Louie Touch_ 😎

_Goldie: Don't go devaluing the price of gold, kid._

_Sharpie: !! Whaaaat is with you and Huey telling me that?? Think of it: INFINITE GOLD!_

Goldie chuckles softly in time with another laugh from the TV. She can't say she's never had that wish before.

_Sharpie: Anyway, I couldn't even if I wanted to now._

_Goldie: Oh?_

_Sharpie: Zeus fell into the Underworld after getting his wreath back._

_Goldie: Oh. That would do it._

_Goldie: Gotta get some sleep now. Talk soon._

_Sharpie: G'night Aunt Goldie_ 💛

_Goldie: Night, Sharpie_ 💚

Goldie lets herself revel in the familial warmth blossoming in her chest at their final exchange. She'll always insist that Louie was the first to send a heart (and he'll insist just the opposite), but the truth is that neither remember who sent the first one. Not that they ever outright talk about it. It's just their own little tradition now when texting.

The warmth lasts only a few seconds before Goldie uses her remaining moments of consciousness to open her schedule for tomorrow, delete all events, and create a single new one.

"Go to Underworld - get wreath."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Goldie and Louie regularly text each other about their adventures, especially after "Foreverglades!"


End file.
